


Alleviating the Boredom

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: Rey remained imprisoned by the First Order. Every day the same stormtrooper brings her food.





	Alleviating the Boredom

Rey paced around the edges of her cell again and again. Cot. Sink. Toilet. Door. Cot. Sink. Toilet. Door. They’d kept her here for five light cycles. Before that they’d held her in one of the interrogation rooms for at least three. Her clothes had been taken. Replaced with a simple shirt and loose pants. No shoes. No socks. 

Cot. Sink. Toilet. Door. She’d tried to use the Force to open the door but every time she would wake up an unknown amount of time later in a different cell, on a different cot. She’d found the small holes in the walls that released a gas that put her to sleep as soon as it was detected that she was using the Force. 

Cot. Sink. Toilet. Door. She circled again. She wasn’t sure how long each of her gas induced sleeps lasted. It could be a few minutes. More likely they lasted hours. She was aware of five light cycles passing. But it could have been many, many more. 

There were footsteps in the hall. The same ones as always. Heavy. Metallic. Evenly spaced so that each stride took exactly as long as ever other. Feeding time. They always sent the same person to feed her. Tall, ensconced in silver armor, and utterly silent except for the single order they gave. 

Rey stood in the center of the cell patiently. Trial and error had shown that the door would not open unless she stood within easy sight of the small pane of transparasteel set high in the door. 

The footsteps paused and her stomach twinged painfully in hunger. They only fed her once a light cycle. Some sort of off white paste that tasted of nothing. It satisfied her hunger but nothing else.

The door opened and the silver trooper stepped into the cell. They held a bowl in one hand and a cup in the other. Both utensils were rubbery to the touch but still firm. Impossible to break and injure someone with. Rey sat down on the cot as she had each time the trooper had come in and accepted the paste and water in silence. 

“Eat.” The trooper ordered in their cold synthesized voice. Rey would vaguely guess at female but had learned not to make a judgement based on somethings voice.

The paste was still as flavorless as ever. Her stomach threatened to cramp up and reject it for the first few mouthfuls but a sip of water eased that sensation quickly enough. The trooper remained still and silent for the duration. They always did. Rey had tried using the Force on them once. The bruise on her ribs still ached if she breathed too deeply.

There were only a few mouthfuls of paste left when the idea blossomed in her mind. “What do you look like?”

The trooper remained silent. Rey waited. And waited. After a long while the trooper spoke. “Finish your food.”

“What’s your name?” Rey countered, taking a small mouthful of the paste to appease the order.

“That is none of your concern, prisoner.”

Another small mouthful. She had maybe five left if she kept them small. “But you have one. I do too. It’s Rey.”

“I know what you call yourself, prisoner.”

“Then why don’t you call me by my name?” Another mouthful. Four left.

“If you continue asking inane questions I’ll be forced to silence you.”

“Forced? By who?” Three left.

“My wish for silence on your part while I carry out my duties.”

“Oh. What’s your rank? You’re not a normal stormtrooper.” Two left.

“You’re trying my patience, prisoner.”

“I’m sorry.” One left. “Did you know Finn?”

The silver trooper was silent for a while. Rey took her last mouthful of paste and downed the last bit of water. She held them out and the trooper took them but didn’t leave immediately. 

“Finn,” they said at long last, “is that what the traitor is calling himself now?”

Rey nodded slowly, careful not to make the trooper think she was trying to do anything untoward. “Yes. Apparently Poe gave it to him.”

“Poe Dameron? The resistance pilot that FN-2187 escaped with.”

“Yes. So now his name is Finn. And mine’s Rey. What’s yours?”

The trooper stiffened and turned to the door which slid open automatically. Rey was about to despair when the trooper paused, one foot still in the cell. “Phasma.”

“What?”

“My name. Captain Phasma.”

“Captain Phasma.” Rey tried the name on her tongue. It was a strange one but not unfamiliar. Finn had always spoken of her with respect and admiration even if they had been tinged with fear. “What a pretty name.” Rey gave her a big smile that made her cheeks hurt.

Captain Phasma stiffened before turning sharply on her heel and marching out. Footsteps sounding like clockwork. Rey flopped back on the cot and sighed deeply. Well at least that had alleviated some of her boredom. Maybe next time she’d get the captain to take off her helmet. 

Rey snorted and stood up. She stretched briefly before resuming her pacing. Door. Toilet. Sink. Cot. Door. Toilet. Sink. Cot


End file.
